This invention relates to an air intake system for a vehicle, and more particularly to an air intake system for a vehicle such as a snowmobile that resists drawing in debris, and that is less noisy for a vehicle operator.
Known motorized vehicles require air intake systems to provide air to an engine, most commonly an internal combustion engine. Conventionally, vehicles are equipped with simple “straight-line” air intakes that draw air in an essentially linear path from the outside to the engine. This is unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons.
A path that permits the flow of air may also permit the flow of debris, such as dust, snow, rain, leaves, etc. As engines are typically very sensitive to contaminants, such debris can cause malfunctions or damage if drawn in.
In addition, for many vehicles such as snowmobiles it is common to position the main air intakes near the operator, for reasons based on the structure and orientation of the engine. However, because it leads directly to the engine, such an air intake provides a ready path for engine noise to reach the operator. This can cause discomfort for the operator.